Legacy
|checkpoints= 3 |duration = 2:21 (5:18) |level_number= 27 |unlocked_by = Dashing 1000 times in total during Challenge runs }}Legacy is the first extra level of Just Shapes And Beats. It is unlocked in the Playlist by dashing 1000 times in Challenge Mode. Description Legacy is the 27th level of Just Shapes And Beats. It is the first extra level of the game. The level is notable for being slow-paced in a game that's otherwise full of fast-paced levels. Most of the projectiles in the level are spikeballs that slowly advance to the left. Layout First Phase The level starts out similarly to Corrupted: There is a pink rounded spike wall that must be dashed through. Pink rounded spikes start floating from the right to the left in random placements, all at the same slow speed. Soon after, lasers start appearing both vertically and horizontally, also in random positions on the map. Near the end of the first phase, two big pushers appear and stay for a bit. The last obstacle of the phase is the first, a pink rounded spike wall arranged how it was in the beginning, Second Phase The Second Phase starts with an exploding rounded spike, before rows of rounded spike walls appear, arranged in this pattern: rounded spike wall, two rounded spikes placed far apart, another rounded spike wall, then the two spikeballs placed close together. Throughout the phase, there will be one exploding spikeball. However, halfway into the phase, there will start to be two exploding spikeballs. The phase continues until yet the same spikeball wall arrangement from the first phase is seen again, signaling the start of the next phase. Third Phase The next phase has vertical arrays of spikeballs, placed in such a manner that it would be difficult to maneuver, leaving the player(s) no choice but to dash through. Soon into the level, two spikeballs appear first far apart, then slightly closer to each other. Near halfway into the level, three pusher blocks appear from the right, and once they disappear, three medium-sized spikeballs appear, going in the same direction as the pushers. Then, three more pushers appear from the top and the spikeballs appear again. Three pushers emerge from the right once more, but this time there are exploding spikeballs. The processes repeat until the final phase. Final Phase After the pushers appear from the top for the last time, the player reaches a checkpoint, and the final phase begins with a couple of spike bombs. Then, two columns of spikeballs arrive from the top right and the bottom right of the screen, followed by two more columns of spikeballs arriving from the middle right, complete with a large spikeball above the middle columns. The pattern goes back to a pair columns from the top right and bottom right, then a pair of columns from the middle right, except the large spikeball accompanying the middle columns is below it this time, all while spike bombs continuously appear. This pattern repeat for the rest of the level. And halfway into the final phase, small, unarranged spikeballs arrive from the right side at a faster speed than the larger spikeballs. Shortly before the level ends, the rounded spikes stop spawning. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * The rounded spike wall is faster * The following rounded spikes are bigger and faster Second Phase * The rounded spike walls are faster with more room between * The pulse bombs explode more projectiles Third Phase * Two rounded spikes spawn with each passing wall Final Phase * All hazards are faster Gallery Legacy1.png Legacy2.png Legacy3.png Legacy4.png Legacy5.png Legacy6.png Legacy7.png|The Second Phase Legacy8.png Legacy9.png Legacy10.png|The Third Phase: Columns of spikeballs, similar to Houston. Legacy11.png Legacy12.png Trivia * Most parts of the level is similar to one part of Corrupted, where there is a pink rounded spike wall that can't be traversed, forcing the player(s) to dash through it. * This might be the only level where one obstacle appears more than once, namely, the pink rounded spike wall * This level, Cool Friends, Yokuman Stage and most likely all of the other extra levels are the only levels where the obstacles appear before the title fades away Category:Extra levels Category:Levels